


When you love someone..

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [18]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Advice, Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Plans For The Future, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX: Command Mission]X started, raising his index finger and pointing it in the air to emphasize his point. Cinnamon nudged his shoulder, pouting because X is acting like a father-figure again. "You have to be ready for some gains and losses. You'll also realize the need to adjust and adapt for your partner's needs, all the while keeping watch of your relationship. It may evolve or devolve or even vanish right before your very own eyes. That my child... Is love."





	When you love someone..

"You're scared...?" The blue hunter wondered, glancing at his friend. Taking a break before they enter the Melda Ore Plant, the two star players were ordered by the red and pink reploid to stay put while they gain enough zenny for another batch of upgrades.

"A l-little bit." The white medic confessed, watching the sunset with her battle partner. "Because... Even to this day, I still feel like this is just a simulation in my head... That the professor is only keeping me busy from the outside world... That can't be right, right? I gained friends, seen wonderful places as well as witnessed terrible events. Everything feels too real and unpredictable for it to be a simulation!"

"But then..." The blonde frowned. "I don't know why but... I sometimes hear a voice saying that I should **wake up**... like a dream."

"I see." The brunet looked down to see the black gunslinger chatting with the green swordsman while sweeping the area for resources and zenny. "Don't worry. This isn't a dream. We're very real and.. (The male reassured.) You're always welcome in the Maverick Hunters."

 

"I know and I also know we can survive this ordeal if we stick together." The female clasped her hands together, hair somewhat flapping. "How about you X? Are you bothered by anything?"

"Cinnamon." The Seventeenth Unit Commander began, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath before speaking. "Compared to the other wars and missions I entered, this is the first time I have reploids helping me in the battlefield..."

"Not even Zero?" Cinnamon tilted her head and X scoffed. "The Maverick Hunters is an international organization. As long as the threat is leveled A-S then you'll surely see either me, Zero or Axl. Now imagine the incident here in Giga City also occurring in other parts of the world. Commander Signas probably got worried when Zero and I are taking too long in this place that he brought Axl over."

 

"Oh..." Cinnamon looked down. She looked through her memories, analyzing the interactions between each party member and even enemies. "I have another question."

"Go ahead." X swung his legs to and fro, sitting on top of a skyscraper has its perks. "I, the father of all reploids, will gladly answer your questions."

"Hm~ Do you think..." Cinnamon lowered her volume. "When this is all over, will Marino bring me along in her adventure?"

"You'll have to ask your creator~" X teased, smiling at the slightly flustered reploid. "You'll also have to persuade Marino to bring you along as well. She's starting to grow attached to you _if I didn't know any better_. She might not want you to come along in fear of getting scrapped."

"I am strong and w-we're just friends!" Cinnamon looked away to see the sky transition from orange to the color blue.

"Sure you are~" X humored, humming a soft tune.

 

"..." Cinnamon hugged her knees, her feet resting on the edge of the tower. "I don't want my first friend to forget me."

"She won't." X commented, looking down again to see if the battle veterans are returning.

"I know this is silly but..." Cinnamon worried for the future, a future where she'll end up losing her ties with everyone. "what if I lose my place in her friendship list?"

"Whatever you said isn't silly." X comforted, familiar with the fear of this newbuilt. "It only means you're thinking whether to retract your affection or maintain your affiliation with Marino if said conditions occur. It's common for us reploids, especially when we have a short lifespan..."

 

"If you were in my body, what would you do?" Cinnamon wondered, not liking these unsolved thoughts in her head. 'I know Marino cares for me, but the thought of being abandoned is... painful.'

"I'd keep loving her." X replied, tone cheeky but also sincere. "Even if it means letting go and watching her at a distance, I'd support my friend and ensure she obtains happiness."

"Isn't that bad?" Cinnamon pondered. 'Yes. That would mean not being open to her about my feelings of dissatisfaction and worry.'

"It's not when she makes me happy." X placed his hands on the pavement, leaning down as he turned to stare at Cinnamon. "Marino makes you feel safe and happy right? As long as she's content, wouldn't you be as well?"

"I'm not sure but I like making everyone happy and safe from harm." Cinnamon admitted, smiling. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about losing her. Marino doesn't like me worrying so much."

"Also your father." X joked and Cinnamon bumped X's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"So the fear I have of losing Marino is normal?" Cinnamon starts off again, still finding it odd to fear for a possibility not even manifesting in real life.

"When you love someone.." X started, raising his index finger and pointing it in the air to emphasize his point. Cinnamon nudged his shoulder, pouting because X is acting like a father-figure again. "You have to be ready for some gains and losses. You'll also realize the need to adjust and adapt for your partner's needs, all the while keeping watch of your relationship. It may evolve or devolve or even vanish right before your very own eyes. That my child... Is love."

"I don't _love_ love Marino~!" Cinnamon shouted and X feigned ignorance.

"Cinnamon Cinnamon Cinnamon~" X shook his head sagely, taking a peek from the overheating reploid. "Love cannot be confined to Eros. Love is like Joy, having different forms and effects on the mental condition. Love and Joy are not perfect, but its imperfection makes these concepts memorable unlike the others.... Unless the emotion is intense such as hatred or vengeance since it leaves an empty feeling once the goal is fulfilled."

"X~!" Cinnamon whined and X's smile has now turned into a grin.

"Oh look! I see them! Let's greet them, shall we?" X cheered and Cinnamon crossed her arms, looking away from X.

 

"I'm telling Zero!" Cinnamon harrumphed.

"What? Why Zero?" X bumped Cinnamon's arm. "He wasn't even a part of this conversation!"

"Hmph!" Cinnamon pretends to be angry. They both know she's acting, but X likes to play along.

"Oh come now. I wasn't shipping you two this time." X watched the female cool down. "How about I help you with whatever you plan after this is all over?"

"Okay." Cinnamon moved back to look at X, already formulating another question. "Why did you research on love? Is it because of-"

"Zero is my longest living friend." X answered before she could continue. "Also my closest friend that frequently dies, comes back to life and gets hurt again. I'd find it weird not to show some affection towards him. Zero deserves happiness too. If you're wondering if Zero and I are a thing... No. I'm currently trying to ship him with his operator."

"Oh my!" Cinnamon laughed and X smiled, asking why she found it hilarious. "Why are you laughing?"

"Zero must really care about you." Cinnamon chirped, but the smile on X's face wavered. She didn't notice, ending. "I envy you for having such a loyal friend."

"Ahahaha..." X laughed but his tone changed at the end. "Don't."

 

...

 

"Why not?" Cinnamon knitted her eyebrows.

"It's too painful, watching your loved one get hurt and even die in front of you. The feeling of helplessness and guilt when you chanced upon a possibility to minimize his pain in previous events." His expression showed a bit of despondency, praying. "I hope you and Marino will never end up like my friendship with Zero."

"But don't worry, I'm sure Marino isn't as reckless as Zero." X promised, raising his hand to pet Cinnamon's shoulder. Hearing Axl calling them down, X asked. "Shall we go?"

"We should." Cinnamon nodded.

 

[The two sanguines stood up, returning to the battlefield.]

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "What did you say to Cinnamon?" Marino glared at the X. X smiled, pressing his index finger on his lips.
> 
> "Sorry, but that's a secret~" X hummed and the pink ninja's glare intensified. X asked, showing open palms. "Why? Is she acting differently?"
> 
> "No... I just have this feeling you said something to her." Marino looked away and X sighed.
> 
> "I would never backstab anyone nor do I spread gossip." X frowned on the thief. "I only give good advice."
> 
> "On what?" [A reploid tapped X's shoulder.]
> 
> "Z-zero?!" X looked at the crimson hunter. X frowned, "Shouldn't you be fighting?"
> 
> "Massimo wanted to stretch." Zero rested his arm on X's shoulder, looking at Marino. "So about the advice?"
> 
> "Life tips and reassurances." X replied and Zero exerted pressure on his shoulder. X winced, "A-ack!"
> 
> "I suggest you talk to Cinnamon once this is all over." Zero advised his party member. Marino agreed, remarking. "You handle X."
> 
> "What did I do?!" X shouted and Zero replied with a helmet bump. X whined, "That didn't answer anything!"


End file.
